


Right

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Prompt Fics [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Goatman's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'After battle kiss' prompt.~"No, Blake. You do not deserve this pain."





	Right

The room is silent, and the air is tense. It’s filled with too many unspoken words and unshed tears. Blake’s mind is running wild as she wraps the sanitized cuts on Yang’s non-bionic arm from the fight with Adam a few hours ago. She catches herself staring at her own hands as she works, and she pauses for a moment, guiltily staring at them. The blood may have been washed off, but it will never truly disappear from her hands. “ _Hey_.” Yang whispers to her, and her eyes snap up to meet hers. 

“Sorry.” Blake says back as she resumes her work on Yang’s arm, her gaze averting the other woman’s. 

“No, look at me, Blake.” Yang says so softly that it draws her eyes back to her. 

Yang pulls her into a hug, and it’s a little awkward since Blake had been kneeling on the ground and Yang is sitting on a chair. The blonde pulls back from the hug and her hand cups Blake’s jaw. “I killed him, Yang.” she whispers as the pent up tears finally start to fall. 

“ _We_ killed him.” Yang insists and Blake only shakes her head in response. 

“That doesn’t make it any better.” she says back. 

“It wasn’t supposed to. I’m just trying to say that you’re not alone in this, Blake. It isn’t all your fault. I share both the blame and burden with you, okay? You can talk to me. About _anything_. You know that.” 

“I know, and I’m so thankful for you being there. Both now, and then. It- It’s just _hard._ I grew up thinking that killing people is one of the worst things anyone could ever do. I still think that, and now that I’ve done it…” Blake trails off. 

“You’re not a bad person. He gave us no choice, Blake. We gave him the chance to give up and he didn’t take it. What were we _supposed_ to do?” Yang says back, her voice uncontrollably raising ever so slightly.

However slight the change in volume may have been, Blake picks up on it right away. Her ears flatten against her head and she shrinks into herself. She knows Yang is right, but she can’t help but feel that she’s to blame. During her time with Adam, she was pretty much reconditioned into thinking everything she did was wrong, and what he did was right. It’s taken her a long time to get past that, and to overcome the feeling every time she gets it. Sometimes though, like now, she’s unable to stop herself from pushing all of the weight of the blame onto her own shoulders. Yang notices that the faunus might be getting the wrong idea because of her raising her voice, so she leans her forehead against hers like she had back on the bridge. “I’m sorry for losing my temper. It just… It hurts me to see you so upset, Blake. You don’t deserve this.” 

“Yes I do. All I ever do is hurt people." 

“No, Blake. _You do not deserve this pain_.” 

“But I-” She’s cut off by Yang’s lips meeting hers, and her eyes widen. 

Yang pulls away just as quickly as she’d leaned in, her own eyes rivaling Blake’s in how wide they are. “I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did that. The last thing I want to do is take advantage of you. I’m sorry.” 

Blake just stares at her for a moment, then she whispers, “Stop apologizing. I didn't mind it... at all...” 

Yang stutters, “R-Really?” 

Her only response is to lean forward again, capturing the surprised blondes lips in her own. Yang smiles against her lips. “Whatever comes next, we’re going to do it together, okay? We’ll be there for each other, just like we promised, right?”

“ _Right_.”


End file.
